Sunshine and Darkness
by rosalouise23
Summary: Based on Solangelo. Two girls fall in love. One is sunshine, one is darkness. Please review! (I'm not that great at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: Emily

**This fanfic is based on the Solangelo pairing but I like creating and inventing my own characters so some things are the same but others are not. I'm writing this to help me get over a pretty bad breakup so I'm sorry if some scenes feel weirdly emotional. I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work or any of the characters mentioned in his books. Hope you enjoy it! -Ignats23**

Chapter 1: Emily

I've been going to Camp Half-Blood since I was 13. I ran away from home 5 times before being placed in a school for troubled children. There I met a satyr protector who saved me. My mom had slowly become an alcoholic throughout my childhood and tended to be with guys who were not just abusive to her, but often abusive to me also. My mother never stopped the abuse and sometimes joined in on it. She always said that I reminded her too much of my dad, that I was too filled with light and was taking all the spotlight from her. I ran away the first time when I was 10 and when the authorities returned me to my mom and her boyfriend (they were completely civilized and said the few bruises I had were just from me being rough and tumble) they beat me black and blue and locked me at home till the bruises faded. When they finally removed me from my mom's care I was put at a school with other kids who had been abused or had been labeled as 'troublemakers'. Finally a satyr named Freddie found me and took me to camp. He found me one of the foster families that worked with the camp and took in kids and they became my family. My mom gave up her parental rights and the family adopted me on my 15th birthday. Oh I forgot to say that my dad is Apollo.

At camp I figured out I helped other people best by becoming a therapist and counselor to other kids. I was good at medicine but because of my experiences I made a great therapist and people opened up to me. I even started working with my friend Alyssa, daughter of Aphrodite, and we became relationship counselors. I found where I belonged. I was really happy. All of the injuries from my past had healed and all my injuries now were from training.

 **I know this first chapter probably wasn't that great. I'll try and post a new chapter soon! I'd love your comments, reviews, and suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nicholina

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I do not own any of the characters of Rick Riordan. Hang in there! I'm still working on building up the characters but I'll try and get to some of the juicier parts soon. *wink***

Chapter 2: Nicholina

I've been going to Camp Half-Blood off and on since I was 11. Being the only person in my cabin was lonely. Well Hazel came and visited every so often but the Hades cabin was mostly empty. I did work for my dad every so often and I spent time in the Underworld with him and my stepmom. Dad tended to pamper all of his kids and I loved it. I had been homeless since my mom had been killed in an attempted burglary when I was 7. We had been okay financially but I had sold a fair number of our things and that money kept me alive until Hades found me and brought me to his home and then to camp. The one thing of my mothers that I kept was a skull necklace Hades had given her. It was silver with onyx eyes and mouth. He also gave me a Stygian iron sword and with a black leather pommel and onyx and ruby decorations. Persephone had helped me redecorate the Hades cabin so now it was just dark instead of a vampire house. I had my own suite with a huge bed and had a fully stocked kitchen to share with Hazel whenever she was home.

I was able to shadow travel and was decent at it. But the last mission I went on for my dad I collapsed in his throne room barely solid. He took me to the camp and I spent two months in the hospital wing. According to my chart I didn't get fully solid until week 3 and didn't regain full consciousness till halfway through week 5. Most of the memories I had before then were of this girl with blond hair watching me and sitting next to me. I saw her around the hospital while I was recovering and it was like she was glowing. She was tall and pretty and I kind of wanted her to come and sit with me some more. I'm only about 5' 1" and from the bed I could tell she was like 5' 8". I loved my mother but she was fairly short and from the lack of height in both me and Hazel apparently Dad did not contribute much in height either. I loved taller girls. That's right. I'm gay. And I think I have a crush on that golden haired doctor.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll try and publish a new chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Emily

**Let's get right to it. Cue the disclaimer: *clapping***

 **Dragon blows fire and the fire reads: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in any of the books of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3: Emily

Just because I'm the therapist does not mean I don't take my own shifts in the infirmary. I do have fewer shifts though not by a lot and I love working in the infirmary. I was working in the infirmary when Chiron galloped in with a man clad in black carrying a girl in his arms. I was the first to realize she was not only injured but almost see through. I quickly motioned for the man to place the girl on one of the beds in the back and grabbed one of my siblings by the arm. "Kayla I need you to go get me a satyr. Preferably one with medicine experience." She nodded and ran off. The man was standing next to the bed holding the girl's hand.

"Emily this is…." Chiron started but I held up a hand to stop him. I stuck my stethoscope in my ears, "Lord Hades we're going to take good care of your daughter." I told the man and he looked at me puzzled as I continued, "I figure this is from shadow traveling. And to answer your next question I knew it was you because children of Hades are the only ones that can do this and I went with my best guess of who was able to bring her into camp."

I sighed with relief as I found a pulse and could hear breath sounds in both of her lungs. Just then Kayla ran in with the satyr. I waved Kayla away and briefed the satyr on her condition. I knew they had ways to at least stabilize shadow travelers so they were solid enough for us to be able to help them. I helped him cover her body with nasty smelling compresses and got Kayla to get her chart ready. We have her enough nectar and ambrosia to get her wounds to start healing and hooked her up to oxygen. She had compresses for 2 weeks. She didn't become fully solid till week 3. I sat with her most of the time. I was drawn to this mysterious dark haired girl. When she regained consciousness I stopped sitting with her while she was awake. She looked cute when she was awake and even cuter asleep.

Kayla caught me staring at her with a little am on my face while I updated another patient's chart. She nudged me with a big grin on her face, "You should totally ask her out," she whispered. "I don't know Kay I mean I'm bi but what if she's straight?" I whispered back. She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you won't know until you ask." I sighed. I wanted to ask her but I figured she wouldn't stick around camp. Every time I had seen her around camp she was gone within a few days.

 **Please leave reviews, comments, concerns, and suggestions for the characters! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nicholina

**Happy July 4th to my United States readers! Thank you for reading this far! Disclaimer: Train with the words 'I do not own any of the characters or places of Rick Riordan's works' printed on the side puffs across.**

Chapter 4: Nicholina

Chiron came up behind me in the infirmary as I was packing my stuff to head back to my dad's place. "Nicholina we need to talk," he said. "Sure Chiron. What's up?" I said turning around and slinging my duffle over my shoulder. "You will be moving into the Hades cabin. Don't try to argue. Your father commands it. He orders you to stay at camp for the time being." Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran out running the heel of my hands over my eyes. Why was my dad making me stay here? I didn't fit in with these kids. I couldn't stay here, this wasn't home. It couldn't be home. I had reached the door to the Hades cabin and stomped over to my room and fell on my bed sobbing. After crying for a while I heard a knock on the cabin door.

"Hey Nic, it's Emily. I'm just checking on you." I wiped my eyes. "You there Neeks?"

"What did you call me Sunshine?" I said cracking the door.

"I need to check on you Princess of Darkness. Make sure you don't fade on me." She said smiling.

I grumbled and opened the door motioning her inside. We sat on the couch and she checked my injuries and checked my body for signs of fading. She pulled the blood pressure cuff off my arm, "All good Neeks. You look all good." I huffed at the nickname but secretly enjoyed it.

"You are cleared to travel but not shadow travel. You can tell your dad to come pick you up."

I grumbled, "I'm staying here a while."

She smiled and leaned over and rubbed my knee, "Well I'm glad," she whispered and then said louder, "I've got to go. Have to get back to the infirmary." I

walked her to the door and leaned against the doorframe. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm bi you know," and then kissed me. Right on the mouth. I had to hold back a whimper when she broke it off. She turned away and started walking back to the infirmary and turned back and threw a smirk over her shoulder. I blushed and felt my cheeks heating up. Did she really kiss me? And I did not blush. Never. Well at least till now. And I think I was okay with that.

 **For those of you who don't know bi is short for bisexual which means someone who is attracted to both boys and girls. Thank you for reading! Please leave comments, concerns, reviews, and suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5: Emily

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in the works of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 5: Emily

I was cocky. I guess that's why I kissed her. I didn't regret it though. From the almost inaudible whimper I heard when I broke apart the kiss and the blush I saw across her cheeks as I turned to smirk at her I knew that she liked it. That's why I wasn't surprised when I got called back to the Hades cabin a few days later.

"Hey Neeks. You okay?" I asked with a sly smile. She shook her head with a slight smile. I nudged her inside, dropped my bag, and shut the door behind me.

I slowly backed her against the door, "What can the good doctor do for you?" She whimpered quietly. I gently kissed her and placed my hands around her waist. She melted into me and I smiled against her mouth. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she moaned as her mouth opened. I slid my tongue into her mouth, grabbed under her thighs, and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around my waist. She moved her hands up to my head and tangled her fingers in my hair. I opened my eyes and saw the clock out of the corner of my eye. I moved off of her lips and elicited a whimper from her.

"Sorry Neeks. I've got an appointment in 5 minutes." She moved her hands to my shoulders and put on her best puppy dog eyes. I put her down and gave her another quick kiss.

"I'll come by later for another visit okay?" She nodded reluctantly. I hated to leave her but I had to. I gave her another quick kiss and walked over to the infirmary. I met Kayla at the door as she was finishing her shift and I was going into the office. She grinned at me.

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Maybe a little more than just kissing," I said grinning.

"You naughty, naughty girl."

I shook my head and headed to my office. I was already late for my appointment but I didn't mind.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nicholina

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in the work of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 6: Nicholina

One benefit of having my own cabin was a surprise make out could happen and nobody was the wiser. It had been about an hour since it had happened and my cheeks still felt hot and I was still smiling. I didn't hear another knock on my door until right before dinner.

"Hey Neeks," I kissed her. She giggled, "Miss me?" I nodded. She slipped her fingers through mine and I reluctantly was dragged to the dining pavilion. I settled myself at the Hades table and was surprised when Emily joined me. We may have held hands under the table the entire meal.

Emily walked me to my cabin and I gently pulled her inside. She quickly started kissing me and I melted against her. She pushed her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I moaned letting my mouth drop open. She spun me and pushed me onto the bed. I bounced up into her and she kept kissing me. After a while she noticed my eyes drooping and rolled over next to me.

"Tired Princess?"

I nodded and hauled myself to my feet to get ready for bed. I changed into a big t-shirt and tossed another bigger t-shirt to Emily. She changed and I snuggled up in front of her.

As I dozed off I whispered, "Ja tebja ljublju solnste."

' **Ja tebja ljublju solnste' means 'I love you sunshine' in Russian. It'll become more apparent why she speaks Russian later on. Please review!**


End file.
